Adoptable Stories from Spiritss
by Spiritss
Summary: Just a ton of adoptable stories yet to be written by you talented writers. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**  
 **today I'll just be giving some random adoptable stories. x3**  
 **most of these are just different types of topics I never got around to writing!**

 **Title -** Agony ( feel free to change )  
 **Summary -** "As agonizing as it is, I'll do it all for you." ( feel free to change )  
 **Cats present** \- OC  
 **I haven't really developed a true plot to this yet. It's an idea right from the top of my head. What I've got so far is the POV of an OC, and the cat he/she is in love with dies in a battle. Your OC blames themselves for the death of their mate/crush, and it starts to get to their head. They can either come out as a bloodthirsty killer, or a cat who lives on without their mate/crush, it's all up to you!**  
 **Disclaimer -** please put "Adopted from Spiritss" somewhere in your story.  
 **Status** \- Taken by **Shadow in the Forest**

 **Title -** Fire ( feel free to change )  
 **Summary -** Firestar died in the final battle, to the claws of Tigerstar. Right? But what if that wasn't his last life? ( Feel free to change )  
 **Cats present -** The cats of Thunderclan after the great battle.  
 **This one I've got a good plot for. What if Firestar had only lost his second to last life in the great battle? It's really free reign what happens.**  
 **Disclaimer -** please put Adopted from Spiritss" somewhere in your story.p style="text-align: center;"strongStatus - Open!/strong/p

 **I'll post more soon!**  
 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

More!

Title - Falling ( Feel free to change )  
Summary - "I feel like I'm falling, over and over again." ( feel free to change )

Cats Present - Windclan cats ( and OC )

Ooh, I've got a good plot for this one! So, This story will be in the POV of the daughter of Breezepelt and Heathertail. You can make up the Daughter's appearance and if she has siblings or not. So, she is the kit of Breezepelt and Heathertail, and she receives a prophecy. "The breeze of the winds flattens the heather." This prophecy will interpret how Breezepelt will abuse the daughter, her possible siblings and Heathertail, and the daughter grows up to be whatever you want her to be. I was thinking medicine cat, but it's free reign past the prophecy and POV!

 **Taken by The Age of Aquarius**

/

Title - Quiet Storm ( feel free to change )

Summary - "They may have beat me down, kept my mouth shut. But little do they know, I have won." ( feel free to change )

Cats present - OC

Okay. So this story will be in the POV of an OC of yours, as a kit. Even as a new born kit, he/she has been bullied. His mother disowned him/her for being weak. Though his father still was there for him/her, even he didn't pay attention to them. He/she will live through all that pain until his/her warrior ceremony, where he/she will show all of them, that he/she has won.

Taken by **Apocalypsearisen**


	3. Chapter 3

**ive gotten a request to change the format to make it easier to read -**

 **i hope you like it!**

 **/-/-/-**

 **Title -** Quailstar's Secret ( feel free to change )

 **Summary -** "My secret is nothing compared to the loyalty I give to my clan." ( feel free to change )

 **Cats Present -** Quailkit/paw/flight/star, OC's, Windclan after the great battle ( Onestar as leader )

 **Description -** As a kit, Quailkit had an easy and normal life. His father was the deputy, his mother loved him. But as an apprentice, life got harder. Apprentices bullied him for being small. Weak. So, approached in a dream by Wrentalon, an ancient dark forest warrior, **he** began his training in the depths of the shadowed forest. Quailpaw is obvivious as to what he is being lead into. You get to decide what happens after that - if his clan finds out, if he's exiled, or if he's kept in the clan with mistrust.

 **Extra Notes -** Make sure any cats from Windclan that died in the great battle aren't there.

 **Disclaimer -** please put "adopted from Spiritss" somewhere in your story!

 **Status - Taken by Apocolypsearisen**

 **/-/-/-**

 **Title -** Over and Over ( feel free to change )

 **Summary -** "Over and over, I fall for you." ( feel free to change )

 **Cats Present -** Riverclan after the great battle, OC, Breezekit/paw/claw ( feel free to change Breezekit/paw/claw )

 **Description -** Breezekit and Streamkit were best friends from the start. But when Breezekit's feelings get the best of him, the friendship breaks. Streamkit doesn't feel the same way about him, and begins to feel uncomfortable around him. As apprentices, Breezepaw keeps trying to rebuild the friendship. Streampaw pushes him away and doesn't want anything to do with him. Have the story end with Breezeclaw dying on the moor, and Stream(Warrior suffix) standing over him, wishing she had felt the same about him so he could've died happy. ( pretty pleaseee?)

 **Extra Notes -** this story is guiltily based off one of my favorite songs, "Over and Over" by Three Days a Grace. Also, if no one wants to adopt this story, I'll gladly write it myself because I really love the plot.

 **Disclaimer -** please put "Adopted from Spiritss" somewhere in your story!

 **Status - Open!**


End file.
